Katrice's Birthday!
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A little story I made for msitubeatz since she deserves a good story on her very important day for being an amazing artist and an amazing person. Hope you all enjoy it.


It was a quiet and calm day. In fact today was a very important day. It was a certain someone's birthday. It was none other that the Kit Kat's first babysitter Katrice who was babysitting the fox kits and even Portia the kid meerkat, with her babysitting partner being the light blue furred Spazzie.

Spazzie was on the couch with the sleeping Aubrey laying her body on his legs with the scared bunny trying so hard to not move to avoid the fox kit waking to and being grumpy. Katrice meanwhile was by his side while trying to fix Amare's Nick Doll shirt as Andre was watching drama reality show 'Love Elevator' as Alicia and Portia were running around and chasing each other. A typical day for kits when there was no school.

Katrice looked over to Spazzie who seemed to be on the phone of his still since they got here. She knows that he always shows the Kit Kat's and Portia funny videos of Vines and Youtube but still she seemed curious as the little ones weren't wanting to be with him and see his phone. It was odd but she didn't let it bother her.

Still, she gently poked his arm to have the bunny look over to the red panda with a smile on her face.

"Need help with Aubrey?" Katrice asked with Spazzie shaking his head.

"Nah. She is fine. Although you can help out Judy and Nick though." The rabbit said with Katrice looking over with confusion. Spazz then turns his phones screen to her attention to show a text from the kits mother and Portia's aunt saying to get bread and milk for them. They all were close friends with each other so Katrice didn't mind having to help out.

"Ok. So bread and milk. I guess you all want slushies?" With her finishing her sentence, she heard everyone chanting yes including Spazz with Aubrey being the only one not responding but with soft snores. Katrice chuckled to their silliness. "Ok. I'll be right back." Katrice got herself up on the couch and with the bunny and the children all telling her to be safe.

The door closed behind her and with that Aubrey suddenly opened one of her eyes to look. "Ok. We got about thirty minutes." The lazy but tired kit said to Spazz as she got off of him and stood on her feet on the floor while the rabbit gets up and starts to tap on his phones screen.

As Spazz was what seemed to be making a call Portia and the kits were thrilled with the faces of joy on their face from what they had planned.

"Baba! Mamma! You can come out now!" Portia yelled down the hallway with the door of Judy and Nick's room opening wide to show Jack, the striped hare in his black and white suit and Skye, his white furred arctic fox wife. The two parents come out to hear Spazz finish off a call before hanging up.

"Ok. Everyone ready Spazzie?" Jack said to the rabbit who answered his question with a nod.

"Yeah. I told them to come out of the bushes when she is gone from their line of sight." The blue rabbit walked over to the kits and Portia and kneeled to be eye level with them. "You guys all ready to make Katrice have the best birthday ever?!" He shouted in enthusiasm with them returning the same emotion back at him with all five of them ready to start the surprise party.

"Can I be in charge again?" Alicia grinned with her tail wagging in hopes of being wanting to tell the others what to do.

With that Spazzie smiled at her. "Sure. Just remember that the adults here are in charge too. You just make sure the place looks good and in order. Deal?" He offers up his hand and within seconds he felt a tight grip from Alicia who swore to keep her end of the deal.

The Kit Kats all started to run down to the kitchen when they went to the bottom drawers of where the pots and pans and plastic food containers were held to try to get out the hidden gifts for Katrice. Meanwhile Portia was with her dad and mom as the two adults pull out rainbow streamers from their pockets since they had an array of pretty colors. It also seemed fitting since Katrice was an artist so seeing a bunch of colors would really brighten up her special day.

Then the door knocked loud. 'Bang ba-ba bang bang. Boom boom.' With that Spazzie walked over to the door and reached the doorknob to twist it to the right to have it open wide. Standing in front of him was a brown eyed raccoon girl with glasses and long brown hair that was combed to be on the right side of her face. She was gray furred but with unique twist of having dark blue. Dark blue on where the black fur spots should be on an average raccoon, her ears, which had two very small dots of dark blue and light blue on the bottom of her left ear, and nose were dark blue as well. Even the strips of her black fur on her bushy like tail were the same kind of blue as well. She even wore a blue shirt to go with the look and having light purple pants on. The raccoon looked to who opened it and suddenly she smiled and hugged the rabbit tightly while he almost seemed to be turning more blue.

"Ngh! N-nice to see you too Fever." Spazzie could mutter out between breath while patting her head as she letted go and he could feel his spine was slightly broken. 'Seriously was she strong to do this and am I just weak?' was what the rabbit was thinking as he letted her in.

"Everyone is coming, they are carrying the presents." The mischievous raccoon said she saw Aubrey carrying her present to put it on the coffee table in the living room with the others her siblings putted theirs on. Aubrey then noticed Fever with the kit running to her and giving her a big hug. Fever was practically Aubrey's favorite as the same goes for the lazy kit being Fever's favorite. No matter what those two were always hanging out, same going for all of the kits and Portia.

As Spazzie looked to the door from hearing footsteps he saw him and Katrice's friends starting to come in with hands full of gifts in pretty wrapping paper. The blue rabbit went to help out with taking some gifts off of the hands of a gray rabbit with brown and dark blue hair and blue eyes. It was Trish with her wearing the casual dark blue NASA hoodie and matching sweatpants. The gray rabbit and raccoon sure did love blue.

"Thanks Spazzie. Diana and Jay are coming up. Helena was admiring a spider so they had to get her away from it." Trish stated as they both putted the presents on coffee table. As if by cue a voice startled the two rabbits and raccoon as they turn their backs to the door.

"By the way, I am going to name her Charlotte." Stated a female pink pig with with lighter brown hair with glasses as well, having similar shirt to Fevers and blue jeans, and having three slightly small light brown dots on the outer side of her right ear. In her hand was the small spider that was relaxing on her palm as she smiled while the others took a breath of relief.

Soon she walked in with her having a couple of light looking presents on her hand as the others follow. Diana the skunk and Jay the white wolf. Diana had on her glasses while also having a light green shirt and dark brown shorts with Jay having his gray buttoned up jacket and matching colored pants with the two carrying some of Katrice's gifts. Fever, Spazzie, and Trish soon help out as Helena tries to help out despite the spider not wanting to get off her hand.

As the table was filled with presents both from Katrice's best friends and the Kit Kats, Alicia and Portia go over after they finished doing what their job was to notice the small innocent looking spider on the pigs hand.

"Oh my gosh it looks so cute!" Portia and Alicia shouted in union with Helena looking back at them with a smile.

"It's a she, and yes she is." Helena got to her knees in front of the curious kit and pup who looked at it in awe. "Wanna hold her? She is not deadly. She wouldn't harm a fl- uhhh, ok won't hurt us mammals." Slowly she brought her hand to the two who offered their hands over so the spider could slowly walk over on theirs as they just admire the eight legged small arachnid.

Jay just smiled as he looks over to Spazz in which they both stare at each other with squinting eyes.

"Spazzie…" Jay said with Spazzie not losing contact.

"Jay…" Spazzie repeated back to him. The two weren't really enemies but they love to act it out sometimes to get a laugh out of everyone. Either Spazz being the victor or Jay winning, the two always joked and play fighted together.

"Boys. No fighting on Katrice's special day." Helena said as she went out to help Jack and Skye with the party streamers by taping them to the walls.

Suddenly the door opens wide again to have cops in their uniforms. The officers being Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. They look to see the kits all helping around to make the place spotless and clean all while helping everyone with setting up the balloons and setting up some cookie sandwiches.

"Whoa. This place sure is getting busy. How long we got til she gets back?" Nick said to the friends of the red panda who trying to pull out their phones before Aubrey gave them the time.

"We got about twenty-five minutes dad." Said the smart Aubrey who yawned lightly as she was fighting her urge to sleep.

"You all heard the lady lets get everything ready an- WHAT IS THAT?!" Judy screamed while holding Nick to see the small spider crawling on the hands of Alicia and Portia.

"Oh no worries aunt Judy, Charlotte is harmless I promise." Portia said with her sweet innocent smile on her face that pretty much makes anyone feel sorry and feel guilty. She learned that too much from Alicia.

"Still I say put her outside, she probably has a bunch of babies to care for." As Nick was going to continue the two kids rush to the door from the announcement of baby spiders with Helena chuckling and going to them to watch the two.

"Hey you guys got the cake?" Fever said with Spazzie saying the same sentence with worry in his tone.

"Relax. It is in the trunk. It's pretty heavy though. Mind if I get some help?" Judy said with her getting the backup of Jay, Trish, and Spazz going out with her to carry the cake. Trish meanwhile helps with Skye with trying to find some candles that they re-use every year for the Kit Kat's birthday.

(Twenty-five minutes later)

Portia was looking out by the window. She was on sentry duty as everyone else was making sure everything seemed set. The cookie sandwiches were on a silver plate on the table set in the kitchen. In between the presents made for Katrice was her birthday cake. The cake was two layered and it was the best kind. It was a confetti cake. The inside of the yellow baked batter and outside of the white vanilla frosting was covered in sprinkles that were dots but colorful to look and very sweet to taste.

Diana took a smile as she looked at it. "Wow. I really think Katrice will eat that whole thing up. Well her and Andre too." The skunk smirked with a giggle as Andre just nervous laughed by himself to keep himself from eating the cake.

"Thanks Diana. I think she will love it the most." Spazz said to Diana as he smiled and just felt proud of him and friends ideas. The balloons are tied to chairs and the streamers are around and brightly colored. It may seem small but Spazz still wanted to make sure everything was going right. Then he got the call.

"Guys! Katrice is coming! Everyone hide!" Portia shouted as she quickly went to hide behind the couch with her dad and mom as Nick quickly turns off the lights to hide with Judy and the Kit Kat's in the kitchen. Spazzie, Fever, Trish, and the others were either hiding with Jack and Skye or Judy and Nick. Paintienally they waited.

Katrice meanwhile was walking to the door having to hold a plastic bag of milk on her wrist with two plastic trays of slushies. There being seven of them for The Kit Kats, Portia, Spazzie, and even for herself since she figured she could get something for herself. She putted the trays down near the door to pull out her phone.

"No messages still. That seems off." The red panda sounded concerned. She was thankful to get a voice message from Spazzie in the middle of the night and even got a morning Happy Birthday call from the kits and Portia, yet her friends were all quiet. Maybe they was busy with jobs or having stuff to do. She turned the knob on the door to open it wide to see the lights were off.

"Spazzie? Kit Kats? Portia? You all playing hide and seek in the dark again?" Katrice called out with her getting the plastic trays with both hands as she walked inside. It felt quiet and seemed scary a bit. She barely could see the inside of living room but could barely make of the dark objects planted all around the room.

Portia quickly sneaked up from behind to jump up and flick on the lights just as soon as everyone got out of hiding to jump out and shout to her in union "Happy Birthday!" The whole group shouted which startled Katrice as she got so frightened she almost dropped the trays. Thankfully Spazzie and Portia were there to hold both the trays and the milk in the bag to prevent it from falling out of her grasp.

Katrices shocked expression quickly faded to having a smile on her face as Portai grabbed the trays off of her babysitters hands as Spazz took the bag as he was the first to hug her along with the rest of her friends and even the four adults joining in.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" Katrice sounded thrilled and her smile still was there. She saw the huge amount of presents on the table but her eyes were sparkling and widened because of the vanilla confetti cake that was there. On the top was saying 'Happy Birthday Katrice' in red icing.

"Heh, no need to thank us by the way. This was pretty much Spazzie's plan." Jay said while giving the spotlight to the blue bunny who gave the milk jug to Nick as he was taking it to the fridge.

"W-well not really. We all wanted to give you a special day on your B-Day since you have been so good to everyone one of us." The bunny smiled as he said that with the Kit Kat's stepping up to confirm it was all true as they praised her for being not only a good babysitter but a great friend. Katrice was smiling away with happiness taking over.

"Besides you deserve great birthdays so hopefully we can start this one as your first epic one!" Amare excitedly yelled because he was happy to see her happy, as with his siblings and cousin, even his dad and mom and aunt and uncle who pretty much made the living room and kitchen look amazing and felt like a really good party.

"Sorry if we seemed like we ignored you." Trish said with her rubbing the back of her head feeling somewhat ashamed before Diana talked over.

"Yeah, we just wanted to give this big surprise for you." The skunk smiled as she finished with Katrice starting to give everyone a hug.

"Heh. Happy Birthday Katrice." Spazzie said with a smile as he was the last one to get a big hug from the very happy red panda friend of his.

"Now let's get to cutting the cake before Andre starts to snap from not eating it." Judy stated the obvious with the clean vest and tie wearing kit was laughing from it being both true and a good joke. The rabbit cop pulls out the butter knife and starts to cut up slices of the cake so everyone could get a piece on their plastic plates with plastic spoon and forks.

The day was amazing. Everyone was having a good time. Helena was showing off her love of the MothMammal which sparked the kits and even Portia's interest as they loved the legend and even the look of him. Trish and Fever were having a chugging contest with everyone chanting out for them to chug as the end resulted in a tie for the two soda drinkers. Spazzie and Jay did a little play fight outside of the condo to entertain the children as if it was a gladiator pit, though Spazzie lost, he was ready to do round two anytime and anywhere. Diana and Katrice was showing off their artwork as they did fun many rounds of Pictionary. Katrice, Spazzie, Jay and Aubrey and Amare won as they were called 'Team Smarty Pants'.

The day slowly became night with the the kits and Portia being tired out as they lay on the couch sleeping, the plastic plates were all over the tables of the living room and kitchen, and even the box of cookie sandwiches were scattered thanks to being eaten by Katrice, Spazzie, and even Andre. Quietly everyone was giving their goodbye hugs as they sneak out to the doors with Katrice and her friends walking down with the red panda carrying two big bags of her gifts that were given to the kits and Portia, the Kit Kat's and Portia's parents, and even to the best friends of hers.

As they walk out of the home they started to share their goodbyes with everyone giving the happy birthday girl hugs and good luck as they all carried a plate that was wrapped in tinfoil to cover the cake pieces they got. Soon with enough hugs they parted their ways with Fever and Trish walking down with Jay and Helena as Katrice and Spazzie walk the opposite way as their homes are taken via taxis or train stations.

Spazzie was carrying one of the heavy bags as she took the one as she was still happy with her same joy filled smile on her face.

"Thanks Spazzie. I'm glad you and everyone helped made my birthday the best." Katrice said to him as he smiled and chuckled to himself.

"It was no problem. You earned it big time for pretty much improving all of our lives." Spaz smiled as he was talking as he could hear Katrice saying 'Awe' out loud with him just laughing abit.

Then Katrice was quiet for a solid after her giggle. It was just the cars passing by and the lights guiding them towards the train station. From there it was nothing but silence. Until Spazzie spoke up.

"So, what did you wish for?" The blue rabbit was curious to know. He was met with just a smirk from her.

"You know I can't tell, besides what I do want is something from you." The red panda looked at him as he gulped from her smirk and look. "What is your name? Your real name?" The moment she said that, the rabbit just went eye wided and he felt his world just break around him.

"I-I mean it's personal and-" Spazz would had kept going if it wasn't for the fact that she pretty much was having a perfect birthday and he didn't want to ruin it. With a sigh he just accepted defeat.

"It's Michael." Spazz told her as he didn't want to look. "My name is Michael." He just refused to look but he could hear the soft screams trying to escape from her mouth from it.

"That is a really good name though!" Katrice told him as he just blushed and felt embarrassed as she kept going.

"Yeah yeah, just don't tell anyone ok? Please?" Spazz pleaded with her pulling out her pinkie towards him.

"I pinkie promise." Katrice smiled as she said it to which the blue rabbit took his pinkie as well and they swore into the almighty pinkie promise. It quickly stopped as they kept walking with both of their days going pretty grand, with Katrice having to get everything she wanted from artbooks to paintbrushes to colored pencils, and Spazzie having to have had his friends and himself help make her day epic. Pretty much it was the best Birthday ever.

Happy Birthday Beatz!

(Katrice - Msitubeatz  
Spazzie - SpazzieBunnie  
Fever - FeverWildeHopps  
Trish - Trashasaurusrex  
Helena - Helthehatter  
Jay - Nexijay  
Diana - Skeletonguysandragdolls  
Kit Kat's and Portia belong to Msitubeatz.)


End file.
